


Nagito Finally Sleeps (Vent fic)

by Gr43y



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, Depression, Illnesses, M/M, Overdosing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr43y/pseuds/Gr43y
Summary: Just a vent fic





	Nagito Finally Sleeps (Vent fic)

The room was silent, the only sounds that could be heard were the soft beeps of the heart monitor along with the slow drip, drip, drip of liquid dripping down into the long thin tubing connected to an I.V. that was buried inside the crook of a thin pale elbow. The pale man stayed there, laying in the uncomfortable hospital bed, only a thin white blanket covered the male’s hospital gown clad body. Empty grey-green eyes stared blankly at the cracked ceiling of the hospital room. There were dried tear tracks maring the pale teen’s face. Nagito took in a shallow painful breath slowly blinking, his long white lashes fluttered down onto his cheeks causing fresh tears to stream down his face. The white haired male slowly turned on his side curled up into a ball, his weak body started to shake as painful sobs wracked through his body, the teen’s grey-green eyes were swirled with pure despair, not a trace of hope left to be found, almost as if the very word was sucked from his entire being. The man slid his eyes towards his cellphone on the floor, the shattered screen was alit showing a text conversation, at the top it read a simple, Hajime, the last message being from the brunette himself,  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t deal with this anymore, it’s too stressful for me. But I think we should see different people, goodbye” Nagito reached over towards his I.V., ripping it out with a strangled, weak laugh. The man knew that without his precious life saving liquid he would die a slow painful death, but that wasn’t fast enough for him. Biting down on his lower lip, the white-haired male slowly forced his weakened body up and walked over to where his bottles of medication sat, taking one of the bottles from the table, he took off the lid, with a bit of a struggle, pouring all the contents into his boney hand, the man gave a sad chuckle before pouring them all into his mouth using the nearby sink to wash the pills down with a bit of water. The white haired male limped back over to his bed, laying down in it, before fading out of consciousness.  
\----  
It wasn’t long before Nagito was forced into consciousness vomiting hard, blood, stomach acids and undigested food covered his entire bed, along with his blanket, gown and body. Struggling to breath and cry the white haired male continued to vomit, he was vomiting so much and so hard that the teen didn’t even notice a team of nurses and doctors rushing into his hospital room. Nagito could barely feel the pain of I.V.s and shots being shoved into his veins over the burning pain in his chest, head and stomach. With a weak sob-laugh, the sickly teen past out once more, the heart monitor slowing down as his heart started to fail. The doctors and nurses quickly ripped off his blanket and gown exposing his frail pale chest. The doctors rushed to place a defibulizer onto his boney body, shocking him, once….  
Twice….  
Three times ...but it was too late. Nagito Komaeda, had past. 

The lonely sleepy hope filled boy,  
was finally able to sleep.


End file.
